Apariencias
by Sele-chan
Summary: Todos piensa entender o saber como sucedió pero la verdad solo la conocen ello. O como Kunzite vio a través de la helada coraza de Rei Hino. AU


_**Disclaimer:** El actual fic participa en el reto temático Noviembre-Diciembre; Jugando con Relaciones. Para el foro Anteiku._

* * *

 **Apariencias.**

 _¿Cuántos de nosotros hemos dicho que no nos importan las apariencias?_

 _Es algo común el renegar de esa idea, pero siempre juzgamos y permitimos a otros juzgarnos en base a esto solamente._

 _La verdad es que las apariencias si importan, porque mientras que pueden ser alteradas a gusto; a menudo reflejan una parte de nosotros._

 _A veces algo oscuro y oculto, algo de lo que nosotros mismos no nos hemos dado cuenta._

 _A veces algo tan simple como que nos disgusta un color._

* * *

 _Decían así:_

Para la alta sociedad el matrimonio entre Kunzite Sato y Rei Hino era una sorpresa fácil de explicar; ambos herederos de grandes fortunas, un matrimonio arreglado entre dos personas que se hacían responsables por el honor de sus respectivas familias y que cumplían con el deber de mantener el poder que ambos poseían en la alta sociedad, como era debido.

Dos jóvenes responsables que habían cumplido con las normas establecidas por sus antepasados y que eran respetados y tratados en consecuencias.

* * *

 _Decían así:_

Para sus compañeros de escuela fue una sorpresa mucho mayor, pero algo que podría ser razonado fácilmente; dos personas frías como el hielo que nunca habían hecho más que cruzar miradas; un matrimonio arreglado por la alta sociedad que además permitiría a los dos distantes personas seguir disfrutando de su independencia; ellos pensaron aquel matrimonio como nada más que una papel firmado.

Algo que unía a las dos familias y permitía al rey y reina de hielo permanecer fríos y distantes como preferían.

* * *

 _Decían así:_

Para sus amigos más cercanos el matrimonio no era una sorpresa, después de todo ellos habían sabido de la muy disimulada relación que los dos habían llevado antes de él anuncio del compromiso.

Sin embargo, había sido una sorpresa el enterarse acerca de la relación en sí, pues ninguno había dicho nada, de hecho la única razón por la que habían sabido era por haber encontrado a los dos susodichos besándose apasionadamente.

A día de hoy ningún sabia como o porque exactamente pero sus amigos eran felices y eso era lo importante en lo que a ellos concernía.

* * *

 _Para el comenzó con una mirada:_

Había sido una mirada la que había comenzado todo y quizás ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que lo había empezado en ese momento.

Kunzite había estado ocupado, pensando acerca de sus hermanos (o el conjunto de chicos que el consideraba sus hermanos) y manteniendo cualquier rastro de preocupación lejos de su rostro.

Quizás no había nada de qué preocuparse pero él era sobre protector por naturaleza y no había nada que se le diera mejor que preocuparse por los chicos.

Entonces había levantado la vista y por ocurrencia del destino su mirada se cruzo con la de una chica pelinegra.

Rei Hino "la princesa de hielo" le devolvió la mirada por un segundo, solo un segundo.

Y el se quedo sin aliento, por un momento podría creer que realmente los ojos eran la ventana del alma y el pudo ver el fuego furioso en la mirada de la chica.

Entonces se rompió el hechizo y el dejo que una mueca se deslizara por su rostro normalmente frio.

Debía dejar de leer tantas novelas románticas.

Pero eso no le impidió pensar en el fuego que creía haber visto en la mirada violácea de Hino.

* * *

 _Para ella comenzó con una flor:_

Ella se había detenido a mirar la Casablanca casi sin pensarlo, antes de sentir una punzada de ira hacia si misma.

Se había prometido no volver a sostener esa flor al tiempo que enterraba sus deseos románticos.

Esa flor que tanto había amado se había convertido en nada más que un símbolo de la traición de Kaidou, un recordatorio de lo que debía permitirse a sí misma.

Se volteo y con paso firme se dirigió al santuario, quizás más tarde saliera con Mina a comer algún postre para calmarse un poco.

Con una perspectiva un poco más feliz, siguió su camino hacia el templo que había convertido en un hogar de una forma que la enorme mansión de su padre nunca había logrado.

Se sobresalto al oir una voz llamándola y se volteo para encontrar un par de ojos azul-plateado mirándola por encima de un hermoso ramo de Casablancas.

-Por favor, acepte estas –El otro, un chico que llevaba el uniforme de su colegio, insto.

Ella miro a las flores y luego al otro chico con frialdad –Me traen malos recuerdos- dijo con fingida tranquilidad.

El chico ladeo la cabeza -¿Son esos recuerdos más fuertes que los sentimientos que le inspiran estas flores? La vi mirándolas antes-argumento.

Rei, sabiendo que su expresión al mirar las flores por el aparador no había sido una de disgusto, desvió la mirada.

Amaba las flores desde que era muy joven y repentinamente le pareció bastante tonto el permitir que Kaidou arruinara aquello para ella.

Dejo sus ojos encontrarse con los del otro y asintió en reconocimiento mientras aceptaba las flores.

Entonces el chico le sonrio y ella sintió sus mejillas calentarse muy ligeramente -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-se encontró preguntado.

-Kunzite Ford- respondió, antes de marcharse.

Rei se quedo allí por unos segundos más antes de mirar a las flores con cariño.

Quizás era muy pronto para condenar el romance.

Además no le daría a Kaidou la satisfacción de ser el único en su vida.

* * *

 _Continuo con pequeños detalles:_

El tiempo corrió con sonrisas encontradas entre los dos, sus sentimientos creciendo hasta el punto que Rei se encontró sonriendo soñadora ante un pequeño bombón de chocolate.

Lo mantuvieron en secreto casi sin darse cuenta, pues lo momentos que compartieron se convirtieron en un refugio para los dos. Recuerdos que nada ni nadie interrumpía,

Un mundo donde solo existían los dos, había pensado Kunzite mientras decidía que un romance similar a una de sus novelas era en realidad tan hermoso en la realidad como en la ficción.

Rei, mas realista, pensó que Kunzite se mereció otra oportunidad y que había sido muy melodramático de su parte pensar en abandonar el romance por un fracaso (Se negó a admitir que había algo muy especial en Kunzite para hacerla cambiar de opinión de esa forma)

Eran iguales y muy diferentes al mismo tiempo, y ambos tan decididos en estar con el otro que fue una sorpresa que tardaran tanto en entablar una relación estable.

* * *

 _Se volvió verdad con un beso:_

Era la noche del baile y era tan típico que de haber sabido lo que sucedería Rei pudo haberse negado por el simpe hecho de no ser una de las protagonista de las cursis novelas que su pronto a ser novio parecía amar tanto.

Pero no lo supo y así sucedió; se encontraron como por arte del destino en el pequeño espacio abandonado que los equipos más pequeños solían usar para practicar cuando el gimnasio del colegio estaba repleto.

Kunzite había escuchado el vals empezar a sonar y se había inclinado como un caballero de antaño -¿La dama me concede esta danza?- había preguntado en un tono de voz tan correcto que Rei no se había resistido a antagonizar un poco.

-Me temo que la dama se desmayara por tanta cursilería –declaro con voz seca pero sus ojos habían brillado con diversión y felicidad mientras tomaba la mano que el otro le ofrecía.

Habían bailado, compartiendo risas y coqueteo tontos acerca de los cuales Kunzite suspiraría tontamente un día, y antes de saberlo se estaban besando como si el mundo pudiese acabarse al minuto siguiente.

Así los habían encontrado Neflyte Kimura y su novia que habían dado una escapada similar y el propio Zoicite que había venido a buscar a Kunzite.

El susodicho la había presentado dudando si utilizar la palabra novia, hasta que ella misma había intervenido.

Les dio una mirada fría mientras decía algo sobre molestas interrupciones y sacaba al anonadado trió de su vista.

-Nunca se enteraran de que fue nuestro primer beso- había declarado a Kunzite que no pudo más que asentir.

(Eso no le impidió contárselo un día a sus hijos entre risas y las miradas ultrajadas de sus amigos)

* * *

No todo fue miel sobre hojuelas y discutían sobre la más mínima cuestión; en especial la procedencia de Kunzite y su boda.

Ella lamentaba que la clase social de Kunzite correspondiera a la que su padre quería en un pretendiente suyo, pues nada le habría gustado más que causarle una apoplejía a su padre al salir con alguien "de menor nivel".

Al ser Kunzite un romántico empedernido no pudo ser convencido de tener una boda flash y tampoco había podido hacerle creer que su padre no lo quería como yerno.

Ese plan había fallado para gran decepción de Rei. Lo único que podía apaciguar a la peli-negra era que la boda, por otra parte, había sido un rotundo éxito.

Otro punto de fricción importante fue el distanciamiento al que conllevo con una de las pocas y más cercanas amigas de Rei: Mina Aino.

Dias en los cuales Rei declararía que su vida era en verdad una telenovela en la que su mejor amiga se enamoraba de su novio, por suerte para ellos el incidente paso a menores y Mina y Rei pudieron reírse un día de las locuras que había hecho la primera para atraer la atención de Kunzite, en voz alta y en presencia del susodicho y para gran vergüenza de este.

* * *

No tuvo un final preciso y no se puede decir que allá sido un "y vivieron felices para siempre" pero eran felices cuando importo.

Y por ello Kunzite nunca estuvo mas agradecido de haber encontrado fuego en los ojos violeta de Rei Hino.

* * *

 ** _Buenas :D_**

 ** _Este fic fue escrito como un reto para el foro Anteiku y la dinámica del reto exige que se escriban shot's sobre un par que fue sorteado al azar, lo que explicaría porque este one-shot no cumple con las normas para mis parejas habituales :D podemos determinar que este me costo porque apenas y alcanza el margen de "aceptable" en cuanto a longitud._**

 ** _Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._**


End file.
